


Rebuilding Our Home

by Novachaser



Series: Family is Forever; Even for Us [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Massacre, Mentions of a war, Mentions of genocide, Minor Injuries, mentions of a death, mentions of a massacre, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachaser/pseuds/Novachaser
Summary: Baekhyun is gone, their home was destroyed... The monster may be gone, but the effects of what he did will haunt them. Rebuilding their home would be easy, but rebuilding their hearts may take some time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of "As Long As We Have Family", so please read that first. This story may be a little confusing other wise. Thank you for reading!

Chanyeol fell to his knees, blood flowed from a cut above his brow. His heavy breathing filled his ears as he looked around the battlefield. Their world crumbled around them, but it could be rebuilt. Although the buildings have crumbled, they weren’t shattered. Chanyeol’s heart was shattered. The robots fell to the ground and short-circuited when Daesuk was slain. As Chanyeol looked around the scene, his vision was blocked.

 _‘Ah, I must be bleeding a lot. Are you still watching, Baekhyun? Would you be upset with me if I said I wanted to see you again?’_ Chanyeol lifted his head to the crimson red sky, tears mixed in with the waterfall of blood that flowed down his face and onto the blood-stained ground below him.

 _‘Yeah, you probably would be upset. Right, Baekhyun?’_ Chanyeol chuckled and sighed.

“Chanyeol!” _‘Ah, Jongdae…’_ Chanyeol couldn’t seem to figure out how to work his mouth. No matter how hard he tried, no words came out to greet the other. Chanyeol felt hands gently grab on to his shoulders and turn him slightly.

“Ah, Chanyeol…” Slowly his vision came back. Jongdae must have been clearing the blood away from his cut.

“Jongdae, is everyone alright?” Chanyeol’s voice scared himself. It was hoarse and rough as if he hasn’t used it in years.

“I don’t know, you’re the first one I’ve found. Can you stand?” Jongdae asked softly.

“Jongdae, look at our home…” Chanyeol wished he had a veil of blood covering his vision again, the sight of their surroundings should have been heartbreaking. He didn’t want to look at it anymore, he couldn’t feel anything. Ever since Baekhyun left, Chanyeol was numb.

“Let’s find the others, okay? We’ll talk about rebuilding.” Jongdae spoke softly and continued wiping away the blood from Chanyeol’s cut and held onto Chanyeol’s hand. Slowly leading Chanyeol away from the destruction. Chanyeol looked down at their hands, he held on to Jongdae’s. Even now, he feels nothing.

“How do we rebuild our home if he’s gone?” Chanyeol asked softly. Jongdae didn’t know what to say, what can you say to that? He helped Chanyeol walk away from the destruction and to the place, they all agreed to meet. They agreed to meet in Auris.


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Injuries and mentions of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our journey begins, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

_Chanyeol and Jongdae continued to walk slowly. Both of them were to hurt to go any faster. Jongdae carried Chanyeol’s weight, nearly dragging his weight the whole way. Seeing a small patch of grass, untouched by the hell around them, Jongdae gently sat Chanyeol down for a break. It was times like this when Jongdae wished he had a more useful ability like Junmyeon or Minseok. His ability wasn’t going to be very helpful in this situation. Jongdae kneeled in front of Chanyeol and ripped off a part of his sleeve and gently began dabbing at the wound on Chanyeol’s head. He continued to mumble as Jongdae tried his best to stop the bleeding._

_“No Baekhyun, I’m not going to tell him that.” Chanyeol mumbled. Jongdae sighed as the look in Chanyeol’s eyes continued to get farther and farther away from reality._

_“Come on, Chanyeol. We need to keep going. We’ll be in Auris soon.” Jongdae helped Chanyeol up, he started on their way again._

_“You heard him, Baekhyun. Let’s keep going.” Chanyeol spoke softly, Jongdae closed his eyes and ignored him._

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

“Where are they?” Minseok paced nervously.

Junmyeon watched sadly, so far only him, Minseok, Kris, and Zitao made it to Auris. Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Luhan left the fight when it was clear they were going to prevail. They needed to find the people of Exoplanet. Yixing felt more life on the planet, their people were still alive in hiding. It was now their job to find them and help them home.

During the fight, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok, Zitao, Junmyeon, Jongin and Kris were separated. A hole left them feeling empty in parts of their minds, in their bond. A place where light reigned. Minseok could only breathe knowing no one else had been taken from them. He couldn’t imagine the pain Chanyeol must be feeling if Chanyeol can feel anything anymore that is. Minseok looked around Auris and sighed softly. The once pristine streets covered in ash and crimson.

 Baekhyun loved telling everyone about Auris, even during their time in captivity. Since they never crossed the borders, no one knew what the other sectors even looked like. Baekhyun spoke like it was paradise on Exoplanet. Comparing its beauty to a million stars, that was only where he was talking about the streets. He compared the way the Red Sun would shine against the stone, creating a warm glow upon the sector, to a million red suns. It didn’t make much sense to the rest of them, but Baekhyun always seemed so happy talking about that they didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. Now as Minseok gazed upon the land, he couldn’t see anything Baekhyun spoke of.

“It was as beautiful as he talked about.” Junmyeon smiled at the thought of what once was.

“You’ve been here before?” Minseok turned and looked at Junmyeon confusedly.

“Only once, and it wasn’t for very long. But the memory of it has been burned into the back of my mind ever since.” Junmyeon picked up a small piece of stone and turned in around in his hands. If he had to guess it was probably a part of the Founder’s statue before the destruction.

“Must have been a sight to see.” Minseok sat down next to Junmyeon and looked up. Kris was searching the outskirts of Auris, trying to find anyone.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

     

They’ve been walking for so long. Jongdae looked up at the mocking Red Sun. Sweat dripped from his brow and sizzled when it hit the ground. Until now he had forgotten how big each sector really was. Chanyeol lost consciousness a while ago, now resting on Jongdae’s back as their journey continued. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep going. Dehydration caused him to move slower, hallucinations attacked him constantly. Jongdae stepped forward and lost his footing. His legs had finally given out on him. Chanyeol was sent sprawling from his back, Jongdae was met with a face full of dying white hydrangeas.

_‘White Hydrangeas? Those are only native to Auris.’ Jongdae whipped his head up to look at their surroundings. His hallucinations were making it difficult to see, they made it._

_“Jongdae!” A voice called to him happily._

_“What are you doing silly? You can’t rest here. The others are waiting for you.” Baekhyun knelt down in front of him and pushed away his blood-soaked bangs away from his face._

_“Baekhyun…” Jongdae reached his hand toward his beloved friend._

_“Jongdae… I know I said Auris is paradise, but even so you can’t rest here.” Baekhyun gently ruffled his hair and chuckled._

_“Keep moving, Chanyeol needs you and the others are waiting. Just a little longer.” Baekhyun helped Jongdae to his feet, it was as if Jongdae’s abilities were charging him up._

_“Just a little longer, Jongdae.” Jongdae walked over to Chanyeol. With strength he didn’t even know he had, he placed Chanyeol on his back again and continued walking. He ignored the burn in his legs and instead focused on the electricity flowing through his veins._

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Kris continued his routine. He flew around the borders of Auris, looking for any of their brothers. He’d been flying for a while, he was starting to get tired. Until something caught his eye. Jongdae collapsed, another figure fell from his back. Kris landed quickly and ran over to the two figures. By the time he got over there, Jongdae was already on his feet with Chanyeol on his back. He rushed over and gently grabbed Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae looked up slowly, his eyes widened when he finally noticed who was in front of him.

“K-Kris…” Jongdae wasn’t sure he was actually seeing correctly.

“Jongdae, you’re alright now. Chanyeol will be okay now.” Kris smiled softly at Jongdae.

“He’s not okay, I’m not okay…” Jongdae shook his head and sighed.

He could feel himself starting to get weak again. Kris could tell that Jongdae was losing himself and Chanyeol didn’t look much better. Kris changed into his other form, he chuckled inwardly when Jongdae looked amazed. The boys never saw this other form very often, simply because it hurt him to change. Jongdae helped Chanyeol on to Kris’s back and hopped up behind him. He needed to stay conscious until he saw Chanyeol get help.

_“You did it, Jongdae!” Jongdae looked to the side and saw Baekhyun smiling at him. Baekhyun reached forward and gently ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol, even though unconscious, seemed to know Baekhyun was there. He leaned into Baekhyun’s touch slightly and Jongdae smiled. For a moment it felt like Baekhyun was still with them._

Kris landed quickly, Junmyeon and Minseok ran over and helped Jongdae and Chanyeol off the dragon’s back. They were both laid down and immediately Minseok and Junmyeon started tending to their injuries. Junmyeon carefully rehydrated them and Minseok did his best with the cuts and bruises.

“Have you heard anything from the others?” Kris asked he stayed back knowing he’d only be in the way.

“Last I heard Yixing’s group is on their way back. They found them, Kris.” Junmyeon looked up at him, excitement and worry filled his eyes.

“They found them?” Kris was shocked, he just figured that maybe Yixing was feeling animal life.

“Yeah, they don’t want to come out until they know it’s safe. After what they’ve been through, I don’t blame them.” Everyone on Exoplanet has suffered because of the past few years, even the planet itself.

“What about Sehun, and Jongin?” Kris asked carefully.

“I still haven’t heard anything from them, Yixing said they haven’t heard anything either.” Junmyeon looked down at Chanyeol and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll keep looking then.” Kris stood up, ready to go back and search around the borders.

“Be careful Kris.” Junmyeon demanded softly.

“Always.” Kris just smiled and reassured the other before taking off.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Luhan left when it was clear the fight was in their hands. When Junmyeon gave them the okay, they headed off. Yixing called for Kyungsoo and Luhan to help him. When the Tree of Life started dying after Baekhyun, there was an overwhelming amount of life coming from the dying planet. It was hiding. He couldn’t feel it before because he was focused on Baekhyun. Yixing asked Luhan to help him, in case he was wrong. Luhan confirmed that there were more energies coming from his sector; Fernis. They asked Jongin before they left to take them to Fernis and then he left to rejoin the fight._

_Once there, Luhan asked Kyungsoo to follow the Earth and look for disruptions. It didn’t take him long to find a series of unnatural vibrations, he immediately encased them and took them to where the vibrations originated from. After taking away their protective casing, Kyungsoo gasped softly. An underground civilization._

_A couple of kids ran towards them, not really pay attention to where they were going. Too invested in their game, the kids failed to notice the three men and smacked into them. The kids were shocked, they said their apologies and ran off once more. Yixing, Luhan, and Kyungsoo walked in the direction the kids ran. Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. A woman stood before them, she seemed to be hanging up clothes. Black hair down to her waist, she turned to face the new men and her eyes widened._

_“K-Kyungsoo?” The woman reached for him, hesitant as if she was afraid of being wrong._

_“Mother?” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as he looked at the woman before him, he would always recognize her just as she would always recognize him. The woman dropped the remaining clothes and covered her mouth as she gasped. Tears streamed from her face, Kyungsoo raced forward. She met him halfway and squeezed the life out of him. Kyungsoo felt his own tears threatening to fall, but he held them back to stay strong._

_“Mom, who is leading this underground civilization?” He pulled away from her slightly._

_“Most of us were lost during the war, each sector elected a man to lead.” She answered quickly._

_“Even down here, we are separated?” Kyungsoo sighed again._

_“Mom, can you take us to them? Those in charge?” Kyungsoo smiled softly at his mother, she nodded excitedly._

_“Come, they are having a meeting soon. We need to figure out how to deal with the monster on the surface.” His mother spat when she talked about Daesuk._

_“You don’t need to worry about him anymore.” Kyungsoo spoke softly. The three boys were led further into the underground sectors. They were led into a large hut, inside twelve men stood in the center._

_“Ah Minyoung, what brings you here? Who are these men?” The leader adorned in purple smiled at the older woman._

_“I’m not certain who these other two are but this is my son, Do Kyungsoo. The one who was taken, he has returned to us.” Minyoung pushed Kyungsoo forward excitedly._

_“Minyoung… I know you miss your son, but please do not become like Lu Yin.” At the sound of his mother’s name, Luhan perked up._

_“Lu Yin is not crazy, she is grieving.” Kyungsoo’s mother spat back._

_“I am Luhan, son of Lu Yin.” Luhan spoke immediately. The men all turned to Luhan, none of them seemed to believe him._

_“I am Zhang Yixing, son of Zhang Ming.” Yixing stood next to Luhan and looked at the men in front of them._

_“Listen, kid, how do we know this is true-“The man adorned in purple was cut off by Minyoung._

_“I am **NOT** crazy. This is **MY** son.” Minyoung growled at the men before her. _

_“We know this meeting is about the monster on the surface. You don’t need to worry anymore. He is gone.” Kyungsoo placed a hand on his mother’s shoulders to calm her down._

_“We killed him and his army. The surface is free of their reign.” Luhan bowed respectfully. One of the men stepped forward to speak when a woman yelled from outside._

_“My son is near! Luhan, my boy… Please don’t let this be a trick…” A woman’s heartbroken cry struck Luhan in the heart. He ran out of the hut into the middle of the area, the men followed him along with Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Minyoung. Lu Yin’s silver eyes stopped upon Luhan and she began to cry._

_“Luhan…” She walked toward him and collapsed to her knees. Luhan ran forward and hugged her close as she cried into his shoulder._

_“I always knew you’d come home.” She whispered to him._

 


	3. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Injuries, Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. They will start getting longer soon~

_After a heart-warming reunion, Yixing, Luhan, and Kyungsoo needed to leave. They promised to visit often during the rebuilding of Exoplanet. The citizens weren’t completely sure the boys knew what they were talking about, but as they continued talking about their experiences it started to become more believable. None of them mentioned Baekhyun, it still hurt too much to think about, let alone talk about. When they got out of the underground, Luhan contacted Junmyeon to let him know they were on their way back, but there was no reply. They began walking back to Auris._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m not sure I understand…” Minseok sat down next Junmyeon as he spoke softly. Running a hand through Jongdae’s hair gently as Junmyeon looked over Chanyeol.

“I’m certain this place was called Auris, I never called it Soleis. I’m not sure where you heard that name from.” Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Junmyeon!” A cry made their heads shoot up from the ground. Sehun and Jongin stood there, panting slightly. Jongin rushed at Minseok, while Junmyeon got an arm full of Sehun. Zitao popped out from his hiding place to hug Sehun and Jongin tightly.

“Where have you two been?” Junmyeon hugged on to the three youngest tightly.

“We got separated from the rest, we were pushed back into Tempes.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Are you two hurt?” Minseok asked quickly.

“No, no we’re alright.” Jongin smiled at the two older ones.

“Has anyone else made it back yet?” Sehun looked around slightly. His gaze stopped on Chanyeol and Jongdae. His mood immediately dropped.

“Chanyeol and Jongdae are the only two so far. Yixing, Luhan, and Kyungsoo are heading back now.” Junmyeon nodded slightly. Sehun walked over to Chanyeol and Jongdae, sadness flowed off him.

“They’re not doing well…” Minseok sighed and looked at his other half. He didn’t know how to help Jongdae, he’s never been so helpless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_After Lu Yin’s reunion with Luhan, the leaders decided to give the boys a chance. They still had doubts about who they were, but they were willing to listen. After informing them about the battle, Luhan heard Junmyeon calling for them. Luhan carefully stopped the meeting and answered Junmyeon carefully._

_“We need to get going. Junmyeon needs us back, something is happening on the surface.” Luhan spoke softly to Kyungsoo and Yixing._

_“Keep in touch with us, Luhan.” Kyungsoo didn’t like the way the leader of Fernis spoke to his older brother._

_Something was off about these men. Kyungsoo wanted to get away from them, now. Luhan seemed to sense Kyungsoo being uncomfortable and nodded to them. Kyungsoo and Luhan said goodbye to their mothers and Kyungsoo encased them. Within a second, they were back on the surface. As they walked away They failed to notice Lu Yin reaching for her son, sorrow in her eyes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has Luhan tried to contact you?” Junmyeon tried to get Jongin and Sehun’s attention off of Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Not yet.” Jongin sighed and shook his head.

“Junmyeon, where do we begin?” Minseok looked around at the destruction again.

 _‘Junmyeon, we’re coming back’_ Luhan’s voice spoke through his mind, Junmyeon nodded toward Jongin.

“We’ll start with The Tree and we’ll go from there.” Junmyeon looked over at Kris and Zitao, they were off by themselves talking about quietly. Without warning, Jongin popped away from the group. Minseok figured Luhan called for him.

“Baekhyun, don’t worry. It may look horrible now, but we’ll rebuild it together. It’ll be beautiful once again.” Minseok and Junmyeon looked over at Chanyeol confusedly.

“Baekhyun, tell me again what it looked like.” Jongdae asked softly. Minseok stood up and walked over to his pair. Chanyeol and Jongdae were both awake, they were looking at the sky with a small smile on their faces. Zitao followed him and laid down next to Chanyeol to keep him company. Minseok sat down next to Jongdae and gently ran his hand through his pair’s hair.

“Minseok, can’t you hear him?” Jongdae asked softly.

“Hear who, Jongdae?” Minseok had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok softly moved Jongdae and let him lean against his chest. Jongdae carefully turned himself and held Minseok tightly. When Minseok said no, both Jongdae and Chanyeol flinched away from the people trying to comfort them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jongin found himself back in Fernis in front of Luhan, Yixing, and Kyungsoo. He smiled at the three of them and asked what they had found. They all looked tired, but they were happy considering their findings. Jongin hugged the three and laughed happily. It was nice to hear some good news for once.

“How are the others?” Luhan asked after their group hug.

“Junmyeon, Kris, Zitao, Sehun, and Minseok are alright. Chanyeol and Jongdae have it a little rough…” Jongin trailer off a little bit.

“Let’s head back and talk about rebuilding.” Yixing smiled softly.

The four of them linked their arms together, and they were off. They weren’t expecting to come back to the scene that they saw. Chanyeol and Jongdae using their abilities against the others, screaming about how awful the others are being. Zitao seemed to have enough and held his hand out to the two older boys, freezing them in time. Zitao couldn’t keep them like that forever though.

“What the heck happened?” Jongin asked immediately. The others finally noticed their arrival.

“Jongdae asked if Minseok heard Baekhyun when he said no the two of them freaked out.” Junmyeon tried to catch his breath from the small battle.

Yixing walked over to the two frozen in time and looked at them sadly. He placed his hand over Chanyeol’s heart, once again the most he could do was numb the pain for the little bit. He carefully placed Chanyeol into a set of unconsciousness. Quickly he did the same thing for Jongdae. Minseok and Junmyeon walked behind the two, Zitao released them from his hold. The two dropped into Junmyeon and Minseok’s arms and were gently placed on the ground beneath them.

“They are completely convinced that Baekhyun is still here…” Sehun shook his head slightly.

“They’re grieving-“ Junmyeon was cut over by a harsh laugh.

“We’re **_all_** grieving!” Sehun snarled back. He walked away from the group. Jongin ran after him.

“Junmyeon, I know you want to start with the Tree of Life… but I think we should start here.” Minseok spoke softly.

“I can feel his pain, Junmyeon. It might help a little bit if we rebuild Baekhyun’s home.” Minseok looked across the landscape sadly.

“What do you think Yixing, can the Tree wait?” Junmyeon looked over and smiled sadly at the other.

“Yeah, as long as we go straight to it afterward.” Yixing smiled back, Kyungsoo looked around the sector. They could do it if they worked together.

“Then let’s get started.” Luhan nodded to Kyungsoo with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Do you think that’s really them?” A voice growled from a pitch-black room._

_“Who else could make Lu Yin and Do Minyoung react the way they did?” A voice snarled back._

_“We failed once, but we won’t fail again.” A sinister laugh echoed through the darkness._


	4. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of murder, kidnapping, and mentions at future attempts of destruction and murder. Please do not read if you're not comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

Kyungsoo sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Auris once again sparkled like nothing ever happened. If you looked just at Auris and not the surroundings around it, it felt like they never left. A war may have never even happened. Then Kyungsoo looked at the reality around Auris. He couldn’t really see it anymore, now that the beautiful star sapphire stone buildings were restored to their original glory. The others were resting from the stress of rebuilding Auris. Well, kind of resting. Minseok and Junmyeon were arguing.

  
“I clearly remember you saying Soleis. Not Auris.” Minseok looked at Junmyeon strangely.

  
“I don’t remember that at all.” Junmyeon shrugged his shoulder, not really seeing the big deal. Minseok turned to the others and asked what they’ve heard. Soleis, Auris, Soleis, Soleis, Soleis, Auris, Auris, Soleis, Auris, Soleis.

  
“Kyungsoo, what did you call this place?” Minseok turned to him, the last one to answer.

  
“I was always told that this place was called Auris.” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Isn’t that weird?” Minseok stood up and looked at the others.

  
“Why are you so hung up on this?” Kris crossed his arms and looked at the eldest.

  
“Why aren’t you? All of our sectors have one name. Why the hell does this place have two?” Minseok looked at Kyungsoo, hoping the younger would take his side.

Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment. Now that Minseok brought it up, it was weird. His whole life, Kyungsoo heard about Auris. But when they got back to Exoplanet and before they found Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Luhan both mentioned Soleis. During that time, he remembered feeling confused and he remembered Minseok and Jongdae also looked confused.  
“Minseok it’s not something to worry about.” Luhan sighed, obviously exhausted.

  
“No, wait. That is really strange. We’re all talking about the same place, right?” Kyungsoo looked at the others as he pointed to the sector around them.

  
“Yes, Baekhyun’s Sector. This place that we’re in right now.” Luhan nodded and pointed to the same places Kyungsoo had pointed to.

  
“What was that? Should I tell them?” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol for confirmation.

  
“He said it’s important.” Chanyeol shrugged and nodded.

  
“Baekhyun said both are technically correct but one was created for a cover-up.” Jongdae looked directly at Minseok. Kyungsoo noticed Minseok shiver, the only time he ever did that was when he knew that Jongdae was completely serious. The rest of them became very quiet and just looked at Jongdae and Chanyeol.

  
“A cover-up for what?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

  
“He said that we may have cleaned up the blood on the surface, but we’ll never be able to clear the blood from the soil.” Kyungsoo took a step away from Jongdae, his eyes were out of focus and he was looking next to Minseok. Not at Minseok nor through him, but next to him.

  
“What are you-“ Jongin was cut off by a woman’s voice calling out for Luhan. It snapped Jongdae out of his strange trance.  
Lu Yin was running to Luhan with her arms wide open. Behind her was a few of the leader they met before. Luhan met her on the way and hugged her tightly. The three leaders behind her just smiled at the scene. Kyungsoo felt a shiver run down his spine.

  
“What are you doing up here?” Luhan pulled away from his mother and looked at the other leaders.

  
“Some of the leaders felt the ground moving, we were curious to see what you boys were doing up here.” Kyungsoo looked at the man’s clothing, he was in all black. The leader of Tempes.

  
“How can you possibly feel that? We’re nowhere near where we found the Underground.” Kyungsoo looked at the three leaders in front of him. The feeling from before was starting to feel a little overwhelming.

  
“You’re not the only one who’s connected to his element Kyungsoo.” The look he was given, froze him internally. Something was definitely wrong about this.

  
“Soleis looks better than before!” The man in Jade chuckled as he looked around at the Sector around him. Kyungsoo recognized him as the leader of Aeria.

  
“Soleis has never looked this good.” The other man dressed in Cobalt, the leader of Rivule. Both Sehun and Junmyeon looked confused, earlier they both said this place was called Auris but now the two people voted to lead their sectors said “Soleis”.

  
“Lu Yin, we should be getting back to the others.” The man in Jade held his hand out for the older woman.

  
“You know this would go a lot faster if you guys helped us.” Kyungsoo decided to give it a try.

  
“Nonsense, how could we help you and help the people? Besides you, boys look like your doing a great job. A fantastic job for eleven people.” Kyungsoo froze again. They never said there was only eleven of them. Did they? Kyungsoo couldn’t remember. If they didn’t, how would they know? What if Baekhyun was off doing something instead of being gone? Would they still have said that? Why couldn’t he remember if they spoke of Baekhyun’s death? Why he came out of his own thoughts again, they were gone and Jongin was trying to get his attention.

  
“He said those men are bad men.” Chanyeol had a very far away look in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“He’s not going to like this.”_

  
_“There’s nothing we can do about this.”_

  
_“Just let them go. They’ll understand that nothing will change. The Sectors will stand through this._

  
_“Something is different about them.”_

  
_“Don’t start this again, the things you’ve heard aren’t real.”_

  
**_“It is real. I can see through your smoke and mirrors.”_ **

  
_“Who’s there? Who said that?”_

  
_“That’s not funny, Injung.”_

  
_“I didn’t say anything, it wasn’t me.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Kyungsoo, why are you making a big deal out of this?” Kris stood up and rolled his eyes.

  
“Why aren’t you?! Something is wrong with this whole situation.” Minseok stood next to Kyungsoo, along with Jongin and Luhan.

  
“Look at them! Did you hear everything they just said?! Even now, I am talking about them literally in front of them and neither one of them are moving or even acknowledging it!” Minseok pointed at both Jongdae and Chanyeol, neither of them moved.

  
“Listen, we should focus on rebuilding Exoplanet. Not on figuring out if the new leaders are weird, or strange.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes slightly.

  
“Why are you so dismissive about this?” The air around Minseok started to get colder.

  
“Because I’m hurting Minseok! Someone I helped raise is dead! Baekhyun is dead, Minseok! Of course, I’m hurting!” Junmyeon snapped and yelled at Minseok. It shocked everyone, even Chanyeol and Jongdae were startled from their trance.

  
“Junmyeon-“ Kris tried to calm him down, but Junmyeon interrupted him.

  
“No Kris! I won’t sit here and let him tell me I don’t care!” Junmyeon was starting to become hysterical. Kris reached out and grabbed him. He hugged Junmyeon tightly and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. The boys knew he needed to grieve, although they weren’t expecting it to be this soon they knew this was what he needed. Once he grieved, he may be more open to everything Minseok was bringing up. Kyungsoo looked over to Jongdae and Chanyeol again. Something more was definitely going on here.

  
“Guys, my mother just sent me a message.” Luhan quietly looked at Minseok.

  
“What did she say?” Sehun asked quietly.

  
“She said, ‘There’s more to Exoplanet than we know. Go to the center of Auris, find the injustice, rebuild the rest of the Sectors and repeat’.” Luhan looked from Minseok and to the others.

  
“We need to rebuild the Tree before we do anything.” Yixing spoke quickly.

  
“We need to split up. As awful as it sounds, there’s something going on. We need to figure it out.” Minseok shook his head and sighed.

  
“Why can’t we just wait for a moment. Please, I need to sit down and take a moment.” Junmyeon pled to the others. Kris and Junmyeon both looked to the rebuilt Sector.

  
“Junmyeon, come with me.” Chanyeol stood up and smiled gently. Although Junmyeon didn’t think it was a wise idea, he stood up and took Chanyeol’s outstretched hand. The two of them started walking further into the Sector, the others had no choice but to follow. They walked in complete silence. The Red Suns started to set creating a symphony of scarlet, crimson, maroon, and auburn. Chanyeol led them to a small building. Kyungsoo remembered it from the rebuilding they just did. Luhan and Kyungsoo were drawn to this area, this was the first building to be rebuilt.

  
“Chanyeol, where are we?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

  
“This is Baekhyun’s home.” Chanyeol smiled at the others and opened the front door. Although nothing was inside, it felt like a home. Chanyeol brought Junmyeon to the middle of where the living room would have been.

  
“How did you know this was here? Have you been here before?” Sehun asked softly.

  
“No, I’ve never been here. Baekhyun led us here. Our secret place at the border isn’t too far from here.” Chanyeol answered simply.

  
“He said that we’re all welcome here if we want to talk to him or just sit with him for a while.” Jongdae smiled softly.

  
“Why are you both so insistent that he’s still here?” Junmyeon asked quietly.

  
“Because he is.” They both answered at the same time. Chanyeol and Jongdae turned around and looked toward a hallway that led into the living area. In that hallway, a small light appeared. The room grew deathly quiet as it floated its way into the living area. The little light stopped in front of Chanyeol, who smiled and held his hand out. The small little settled in the palm of his hand.

  
“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol could feel tears starting to form as he smiled at the little light.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Hyungseok, making the kids rebuild the Sectors by themselves seems a little harsh.” A man rolled his eyes at the man dressed in Cobalt.

  
“Exactly, there’s no way they can rebuild the Sectors and look for things we may have left behind all those years ago.” Hyungseok, the man in Cobalt, rolled his eyes and chuckled.

  
“Do you really think that horrible act will stay in shadows?” A man dressed in Sapphire asked quietly.

  
“Come now, Youngsoo. Aren’t your veins supposed to be frozen in place, connected to a heart that never beats? What are you so afraid of?” Hyungseok growled at Youngsoo and turned away from him.

  
“Besides, without that Soleian pest, there’s no light to shine over the past.” Hyungseok chuckled as he maneuvered around to a man dressed in white.

  
“Soleis will continue under my rule. As it should have always been.” The man in white smiled, sending the other men around him to shiver under the intensity surrounding him.

  
“Our plan will continue, just as before.” Hyungseok smiled warmly to the other eleven men in the room.

  
“This will not continue. They are smart boys, they will figure out everything you’ve done. As will the people of Exoplanet.” Lu Yin spits towards the twelve men and held on to Do Minyoung and Zhang Ming.

  
“Your sons were never supposed to make it out alive. At least one is gone, eleven more to go.” Hyungseok teased cruelly.

  
“When Daeun learns about this, she will make sure the twelve of you face your crimes.” Minyoung growled back.

  
“A bird can’t sing when it no longer uses breath to live.” Hyungseok chuckled, the twelve men ignored the looks of devastation that took its place on each other the women’s faces and left the room. Hyungseok chuckled as they walked away from the cries of the women on the inside.

  
“Injung, Youngsoo, keep an eye on those boys. I want to know everything they do when they do it. Understand?” Hyungseok ordered. The two men nodded and headed on their way back to the surface.

  
“They can’t avoid death twice, this time I’ll make sure our perfect world stays exactly the way it is.” Hyungseok looked at the other men with a dark glint in his eyes and wide smile adorning his face.


	5. Exoplanet Slowly Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mentions of war and genocide in this chapter. Read with caution. If I missed anything, inform me immediately.

“We need to rebuild the Tree. That’s the most important thing right now. Will Baek be here when we come back?” Yixing asked Chanyeol softly. He doesn’t believe that little orb would return when they did. What if they leave and he goes away for good? They already lost him once, Yixing doesn’t know if he could handle that again. Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at the small orb and looked back at Yixing in unison.

“He isn’t sure, he doesn’t even completely understand why he’s here.” Chanyeol sighed and held his hand out for the little orb, it floated to his hand and placed itself upon it. Almost as if he was resting on Chanyeol’s hand.

“How about half of us go to the Tree and the other’s stay here?” Jongdae asked as he held his own hand out for the small orb. He smiled as it floated over to him and rest on his hand. He rolled his eyes when he heard Chanyeol growling a little bit off to the side.

“Relax, he might be your pair but he’s my friend too.” Jongdae smiled at the little orb in his hand.

“Alright, I assume you and Chanyeol will stay. Who else will stay?” Kris looked around at the others.

“Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok, Sehun, will stay with Baekhyun. Jongin, if you can take us to the Tree you can come back here and stay with them until Luhan calls for you.” Junmyeon looked over at Jongin, who smiled and nodded.

“Jongin, please stop trying to poke Baekhyun.” Junmyeon sighed and shook his head with a small smile when the boy turned to continue poking the small orb.

“Alright, we should get going.” Yixing stood up and nodded at Jongin.

Luhan, Kris, Junmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Zitao all stood up and waited for Jongin to follow. The younger boy walked over, together they all grabbed hands and within a moment they were gone. Chanyeol scooted closer to Jongdae and Minseok to be closer to Baekhyun while Sehun sat down on his other side. The small orb of light drifted over to Chanyeol and hovered in front of him.

“Baekhyun, why are you here like this?” Chanyeol asked. Minseok and Sehun couldn’t hear anything, but Jongdae and Chanyeol sighed as the small orb spoke to them.

“What’s he saying?” Sehun asked quietly.

“He doesn’t really know.” As Chanyeol answered, Jongin appeared again. The small orb floated around. It floated around all of them before deciding to stop in front of Chanyeol and Jongdae again.

“He said he wants to show us something, but without Luhan it’ll be difficult. He wants us to wait.” Jongdae tilted his head and sighed at the little orb.

“Is he okay? Does he feel any pain?” Sehun asked quietly. Noticing the other’s nervousness, Jongin hugged Sehun gently.

“He said no, he feels at peace.” Chanyeol smiles at the younger.

“How were you still here, powering this world while we were elsewhere?” Minseok asked quietly, not completely believing in this small orb in front of them.

“He was never there, it was all an illusion. We were in a game we could never win. He was kept here from the beginning. He doesn’t remember much after that.” Jongdae and Chanyeol answered together in unison. Sehun could feel himself starting to get tired. All of these emotions were beginning to completely wear him down. Jongin moved him so he could rest against him. The small orb came over and circled around Sehun’s head before leaving his side.

“To give him peaceful dreams,” Chanyeol answered the question on everyone’s mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yixing looked around the horizon. The area where the Tree rests overlooked everything. The once distinct sectors were crumbled just like Soleis. _Auris?_ Snapping out of his thought, he looked at Kyungsoo and Luhan. This was going to take a lot out of all of them.

Kris and Zitao walked away from the others. Kris’s flesh tore from him as scales changed his outer appearance. Wings ripped from his spine and sharp teeth ripped from his gums. Once his form was complete, Zitao climber onto the scarlet dragon’s back in between his wings and held on to one of the bigger scales. Kris pushed off from the ground, the others having to hold on to each other to make sure they wouldn’t blow away.

Once high enough in the sky, Zitao stopped the world around them. Only unfreezing others on the ground, and of course Kris so they wouldn’t plummet to the ground, it was the only way to stop the Tree from quickly wilting in front of them. Junmyeon channeled water from the underground and positioned it all in a single area under the Tree. Kyungsoo felt the area Junmyeon decided to put the water in his veins. Causing the ground to crumble underneath him, the water rose to the surface and surround the roots in a protective barrier. Luhan and Yixing walked forward to the base of the dying vessel.

A green aura rose around the two are Yixing and Luhan raised their arms in front of them. Luhan touched the cold, dying bark and closed his eyes. Yixing placed his palms next to Luhan’s and began pumping life back into the Tree. Luhan clenched his eyes shut as he followed the Tree’s memories of the past few years. Sweat covered his brow as he watched the memories fly passed him. Events he never knew of replayed themselves in his mind of the past. Yixing grunted as energy was taken from him and put into the Tree.

Luhan growled as he pushed away his fear and continued passed the horrible memories of genocide and destruction. The Sectors stood tall against the crimson ships, but they weren’t strong enough. The creations these crimson monsters brought with them, these guns were too much. The people of this planet have never even heard of such a thing. It was no surprise when they finally lost to the people covered in crimson. As the memories started hitting him harder, he dropped to his knees.

The pounding in his head becoming overbearing. Next, to him, Yixing gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, sending him to his knees next to Luhan. Although he was a stronger healer, healing the Tree was taking everything from him. There was no stopping, as long as he can heal the roots long enough for them to absorb the water around them that would be good enough. Only then will the Tree be able to survive on its own. Junmyeon closed his eyes as he focused on making the Tree absorb at least a little bit of the water around its roots.

Zitao and Kris watched from the sky as the Tree grew back to its full height. Beautiful forest green leaves regained their vibrant color and took a breath of fresh air as the roots were forced to take in the water around them. The branches stretched themselves out to cover the land in shade, protecting to from the harsh rays of the Red Suns. Yixing only took his hands away when he felt the Tree breath beneath him. Looking at the roots, he wiped away the sweat from his eyes and smiled as the roots took in the water around them.

As they drank the water, the land around them returned to a lush forest green as the grass grew quickly. The flowers in the tree and in the ground popped up as if they were playing a fun game of hide and seek. Up where Kris and Zitao were, the world around them turned into a symphony of colors as the roots embedded into the sectors returned life to them. Zitao smiled when he saw the maroon color of his home return. The natural rainbow colors of their world returning to its original glory.

Zitao felt himself starting to tear up, their home would survive this harsh time. Looking down he saw Kyungsoo waving at him. He snapped, and time returned to the revived area. Kris carefully lowered them to the ground. Zitao jumped off and covered his ears. The sound of Kris’s bones popping back into place always made him feel sick. Junmyeon fell to the ground like Luhan and Yixing. The three of them breathed hard as they rested from the exert of so much energy. Kyungsoo helped Yixing and Luhan over to the rest. Knowing it would be a bad idea to move them, they decided to stay under the shade the Tree provided.

“How does it look up there?” Junmyeon asked breathlessly, looking at Kris and Zitao.

“Like a rainbow spit on us.” Kris joked with a smile.

“While we’re here, can we talk about those men?” Kyungsoo asked Luhan softly. Yixing and Luhan both looked at him knowingly.

“You don’t trust them.” Luhan nodded as he spoke his statement.

“Something is off about them, they didn’t even ask about Baek.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked as he looked around. They never even asked about their Light.

“I understand your concerns, but this isn’t like Earth. They lead our people now, even if they rub us off the wrong way. Maybe they noticed but were afraid to say anything? We need to at least attempt to trust them, at least for now.” Yixing spoke softly, noticing Kyungsoo holding back his tears.

“Besides, Baekhyun is still with us,” Kris spoke quickly as he tried reassuring the younger boys.

“Do you really believe that’s him? It’s a little too convenient isn’t it?” Junmyeon asked quietly. Silence met his question as the others thought to themselves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jongin, can you go make sure the others are alright?” Minseok looked at the clock hanging above the doorway to Baekhyun’s kitchen. It was getting late and Luhan hasn’t even called Jongin to come to get them yet.

“Yeah.” Jongin carefully moves out from Sehun, not wanting to disturb the other’s rest. He popped away with a soft crack in the air. Minseok looked at Jongdae and Chanyeol. They both stopped speaking forever ago. Neither one of them answered any more questions that Minseok or Sehun had. They both stared into the little ball of light in front of them. Minseok started to worry about their sight, although Baekhyun wasn’t as bright as the Red suns, there was no way that staring at him like this for a long period of time was a good thing.

“Jongdae,” Minseok spoke out, no answer graced his call.


	6. Auris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mentions and a scene of a massacre. Please do not read unless you want to.

Minseok stood up when Jongin appeared with the others. They all looked pretty worn out. Jongdae and Chanyeol haven’t moved an inch from where they sat. The little light ball circled around the two of them. Sehun sat up when he saw Junmyeon.

  
“How did it go?” Sehun asked softly.

  
“As of now, the Tree has been healed. We’ll have to keep an eye on it though.” Yixing smiled at Sehun gently. The little light seemed to notice that there were more people in the room. It flew away from Jongdae and Chanyeol and rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Jongdae and Chanyeol both stood up, almost robotically.

  
“Baekhyun wants to show us something,” Chanyeol spoke quickly.

  
“Chanyeol, we just got back. Can’t we rest first?” Junmyeon spoke quietly.

  
“No. Baekhyun said this is really important,” Jongdae spoke for Chanyeol.

  
The whole group looked at the little light, Junmyeon was ready to throw his hands up in the air. This light can’t be Baekhyun, but something told him otherwise. Junmyeon had a feeling that whatever this was it was important. All of their eyes were on the small ball of light. How this wasn’t destroying their eyesight, Junmyeon had no idea. The little ball of light flew around them until it stopped in front of Luhan.

  
“He wants you to access his memories. He wants to show us something within them.” Jongdae spoke after a moment. Luhan sighed and closed his eyes.

  
He stretched his ability to the little light when he looked around all of them were in the mental plane. They were in a white room with a little light ball. The little light ball suddenly started changing. It took the form of a person. When the light disappeared, Baekhyun stood in its place. His eyes shown like the stars on a clear night.

  
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol took a step forward and reached his hand out.

  
“Yeollie~ we’ll have time to reconnect later. Right now, you’re all in danger. Kyungsoo, you already know why.” Baekhyun turned his gaze to Kyungsoo.

  
“Do you mean the leaders?” Kyungsoo asked confusedly.

  
“Don’t call them that. They don’t deserve that title.” Baekhyun growled softly. Baekhyun started walking as the plane around them started to change.

  
“There was a time before the Great Separation, did you know that?” Baekhyun asked the others as they followed behind him.

  
“I don’t remember anything like that?” Minseok shook his head, wondering what the other was talking about.

  
“There was a time of peace before the sectors came.” The plane around them turned into a place of silver.

The trees and the grass were cobalt, as the scarlet suns stared at them from the sky. The flowers were gold, as the flowed gently with the wind. The colors weren’t separated. They lived in a special harmony. There were no borders, nor were there people confined to a certain color. The people of Exoplanet talked to each other without worrying about those burdensome borders. Baekhyun led them to an area, a pure white area. Covered in star sapphire stone, it led to a familiar statue that currently has its home in Soleis.

  
“This is Auris. The Soleis you know, was created by the leaders of Exoplanet.” As Baekhyun was talking, the world around them changed for the worst.

The War of the Great Separation appeared before them. It wasn’t what they were told about, the leaders of Exoplanet were killing civilians. The leader of Auris tried to protect his people from the other leaders. He was no match for the other eleven leaders. Why were they attacking in the first place? Junmyeon couldn’t handle the massacre happening around him. He rushed forward and tried to get the leaders to stop, they weren’t listening to him.

  
“They can’t hear you. This is the past, we are guests to this timeline.” Baekhyun had a difficult time watching Junmyeon try to stop this injustice.

  
“Why is this happening, why are you showing us this?” Junmyeon demanded as he turned around.

The other leaders had no mercy, they destroyed the leader of Auris by overpowering him. Once he was dead after an unnatural wave of fire, water, earth, and ice struck him, the leaders addressed the rest of the citizens. Not everyone on Exoplanet had powers, the only citizens of Auris that were allowed to live were those without powers.

  
“Citizens, it is time for a new era. You are no longer the people of Auris. From now on you will be addressed as citizens of Soleis. The time has come for a separation of people. From now on borders will be in place, Sectors will be created. It will be illegal to cross the border without permission from your Sector’s leader.” The leader of Tempes spoke loudly to the grieving citizens in front of them. Suddenly the world around them began to change.

  
“Why are you doing this to us?” A civilian of Soleis asked softly.

“Are you questioning our authority?” The leader of Lavar growled.

 

No more question was asked after that. Powers were made illegal in Soleis Exoplanet’s Sectors became more prominent. Baekhyun walked forward to a familiar looking house, the others recognized it as the one they rebuilt in Soleis. When the door opened, they heard the sounds of an infant crying. Baekhyun stopped walked but motioned for them to continue. They walked down the hall into a single door. A woman laid in her bed, holding a newborn while a man closed all the blinds in the room.

  
_“He has your eyes.” The mother said with a smile._

  
_“Let’s hope that’s the only thing he got from us.” The father smiled sympathetically._

  
_“Can we name him, Baekhyun?” The mother asked from the bed._

  
_“Baekhyun sounds great to me, little Baekhyun.” The parents laughed when the child seemed to glare at his father for calling him little._

_It became clear to Baekhyun’s parents that Baekhyun also got the power gene from the two of them. They were able to hide from the massacre, Baekhyun needed to learn that he can’t use his ability. The world around them changed again. Now Baekhyun was a little older. He ran around the field; his parents weren’t watching him. The necklace his parents gave him signified that he had powers. He wasn’t allowed to wear it away from his parents, or in public. However, he could wear it now, since no one was around. His pendant started glowing when he faced a certain direction. Curious, he started to follow it. Baekhyun crossed the border into Lavar. A taller boy faced him, his pendant was also glowing. Before he could say anything, his father grabbed him and ran back to their house in Soleis._

  
_“You can’t cross the border! I don’t care if your pendant is glowing or not. Do NOT cross the border. The bad people will take you away and you will never see me or your mother again. Do you want that to happen?” Baekhyun’s father growled at him sternly._

  
_“N-No…” Baekhyun’s eyes welled up with tears as he shook. His father never acted like this with him._

  
_“Baekhyun, please don’t cross the border again.” His mother said softly. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t follow his mother’s request. Something told him he needed to cross the border and meet that boy. The mental plane turned white again._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Kyungsoo, did you recognize anyone from the flashback?” Baekhyun asked softly.

  
“They’re the people from the underground. The leaders, they were the ones we found.” Kyungsoo looked at Luhan for confirmation.


End file.
